Orcus
Summary Orcus is the powerful demon lord of the undead. He began, like many demon lords, as a wicked mortal- a powerful spellcaster. He slowly climbed the ranks of demonhood after his demise until he became Orcus, demon lord of the damned. He would eventually achieve godhood, although this was temporary as he was soon after slaughtered. Orcus has a terrible habit of returning from the dead and squabbling with his fellow demons. It is said that he is one of (if not the most) powerful demon lord, with massive physical strength coming from his massive frame (standing 15 ft tall and weighing 6,000 lbs). His ultimate goal is to destroy everything that qualifies as "life" of some form, for he finds it disgusting, and has completely forgotten his original life as a mortal. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies. 8-C to 6-C | High 6-A '| '''2-C '| '''2-C | 2-C. At least 2-A with the Last Word | At least 2-A Name: Orcus, Tenebrous, Goat Prince of Undeath, Lord of Specters, Master of Vampires Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely tens of thousands of years old Classification: Demon Lord of Undeath, Former Lesser Deity Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (As outsiders, Demons are purely abstract in their physiology, only maintaining an illusion of fleshy existence), Chaos Manipulation/Law Manipulation (Demons play into the multiversal balance of Chaos and Law; they are formed from Chaos and their mere presence raises levels of ambient chaos, thus causing chaotic effects to take place. With enough of an upset balance, entire planes of existence can be sent careening into the Abyss), BFR (Anything a demon eats is sent to the Abyss), Fear Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (The insides of demons generate "blood", a black viscous material that, when it comes into contact with an enemy, induces supernatural fear and short term memory loss), Corruption (Type 1, 2, and 3), Soul Manipulation (Demonic interaction rends the soul and corrupts the flesh), Blood Manipulation (Blood spontaneously appears in the presence of demons, oozing from walls and filling structures), Spatial Manipulation (Mazes conjure spontaneously in the presence of Demons, buildings can possess larger insides than outsiders permit), Weather Manipulation (Weather is affected by the Chaotic upset of a demon's presence, causing effects such as blizzards in the middle of summer or earthquakes away from fault lines), Power Modification (Demons cause magical powers to become slightly modified in their presence, giving them a sickly, corrupted look), Death Manipulation (Plants and animals die for inexplicable reasons when in the same biome as a demon), Disease Manipulation (Creatures of good or lawful alignments may become sickened or ill at ease when in a Demon's presence), Animal Manipulation, Biological Manipulation (A demon can warp the creatures in the area into dire forms of itself, becoming stronger and meaner), Possession (Demons of even lower stature can possess enemies to take control of them), Non-Corporeal (Demons become insubstantial wisps whilst attempting to possess enemies, being unable to be touched even by other spiritual creatures), Astral Projection (Demons can project freely onto the Astral Plane), Mind Manipulation (Demons possessing a foe can take over their minds), Sense Manipulation (Aside from the target's mind, a demon can hijack a target's senses), Transformation (Possessed creatures can have their physiologies altered into those of demons over a course of days), Curse Manipulation and Statistics Reduction (Demons who take the role of a Corrupter Demon can, upon possessing a target or object, bestow curses with a touch, inducing severely reduced stats and capabilities), Power Bestowal (An Enhancer demon can bestow abilities upon an object it possesses, making it far stronger with various magical effects), Telepathy (All demon types maintain telepathy), Flight, True Seeing (Cannot be fooled by trickery or illusions), Magic, Reality Warping (Magic is the act of manipulating the weave of reality itself), Necromancy (Can reanimate and control the dead), Death Manipulation (Can induce death, pain, wounds, rot, and etc.), Summoning (Demons and undead), Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Poison Sting, Can detect good/magic/thoughts, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Forcefield Creation, Clairvoyance, Statistics Amplification, Status Effect Inducement/Statistics Reduction (Can decrease stats, blind and deafen opponents, can force a target to take part in a quest; if they don't they will receive massive stat losses and eventually will die), Reality Warping (Capable of altering reality), Causality Manipulation (The Wish spell can bend the past, present, and future to his well), Intangibility with Gaseous Form, Negative Energy, and Paralysis, Regeneration (Mid normally, capable of regenerating after being torn to pieces. Mid-Godly over time, comparable to gods who can survive being erased by the sphere of annihilation, which erases the body, mind, and soul; true form possesses Mid-Godly), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 4, 8, Avatars possess 6 and 9), Regeneration Nullification (Mid-Godly), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Dimensional Travel, Probability Manipulation (Orcus can choose to succeed in a event where he previously failed), Enhanced Senses, Perception Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Forcefield Creation, Creation, Life Manipulation, Durability Negation (Certain attacks inherently ignore all forms of protection and directly attack the opponent), Holy Manipulation, Resurrection, Healing, Omnilingualism, Damage Reduction, Power Nullification (Capable of dispelling or taking away magical abilities) Non-Physical Interaction (Can affect souls, intangible beings, entities on other planes of existence, non-corporeal beings, and concepts), Acausality (Types 1 and 4), Time Stop, Regeneration and Immortality Nullification with the Last Word, Extreme Resistances to the following: Statistics Reduction, Death Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Power Nullification, Mind Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Disintegration, BFR, Sleep Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Petrification, Transmutation, Magic, Sealing, Poison Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Law Manipulation, and Status Effect Inducement | All previous to a much higher degree. | All previous to an infinitely higher degree | All previous to a higher degree. Probability Manipulation (Every action taken by all deities has the highest possibility of success, even in the face of absolute failure; they will always move before their opponent, deal critical damage, and so on), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, comparable to gods who can survive being erased by the sphere of annihilation, which erases the body, mind, and soul), Death Manipulation and Existence Erasure (Deities of significant power can instantly kill a designated foe, or a mass amount of targets, with a thought), Large Size (Type 3, Orcus as a deity is over 13,000 feet tall) | All previous. Memory Manipulation (Tenebrous was capable of wiping the memories of others to prevent them from interfering with his plans), Attack Potency: Varies. Building level to Island level (The weakest aspects are comparable to users of Cone of Cold, while the stronger ones can match the Elemental Princes in power) | Multi-Continent level '''(Comparable to the Abomination that was capable of heating the planet's core) | '''Low Multiverse level (One of the strongest Demon Lords. Can control the space-time oh his Abyss Layer. Capable of damaging Demogorgon and other demonic lords like Graz'zt who can control the form and workings of three infinite Abyss layers). Able to negate durability in a number of ways | Low Multiverse level (As a lesser deity, Orcus is stronger than his Abyssal Lord state) | Low Multiverse level (Capable of fighting againstdeities such as Maanzecorian). At least Multiverse level+ with the Last Word (Simply uttering the Last Word was enough to completely kill multiple Greater Deities, such as Primus, Tomeri, and Camaxtli) | At least Multiverse level+ (After retrieving his Wand, Orcus/Tenebrous became fully capable of utilizing the power of the Last Word, bringing Chaos to the multiverse and destroying any deity who stood in his way. No god was able to stand up to him, with even Greater Gods dying to a single word.) Speed: At least Hypersonic+, with High Hypersonic+ reactions (Comparable to or far above people who can avoid the spell Call Lightning and can tag individuals with the evasion feat) | At least Hypersonic+, with High Hypersonic+ (Far superior to his Aspects) | Infinite '''(Can control the space-time of his own layer of the Abyss) | '''Infinite | Infinite | Infinite Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Varies. Building Class to Island Class '''| '''Multi-Continent Class | Low Multiversal | Low Multiversal | Low Multiversal Durability: Varies. Building level 'to '''Island level '| '''Multi-Continent level | Low Multiverse level (Able to fight against other demon lords and deities of similar power to his own) | Low Multiverse level (Stronger than before) | Low Multiverse level (Battled the Illithid deity Maanzecorian), possibly Multiverse level+ after acquiring the Last Word (Temporarily usurped the position and influence of the Greater Deity Primus, an experience that affected his very being. The power of the Last Word seemed to protect him from the Greater Deity Tomeri.) | At least Multiverse level (Even to an entire gathering of Greater Deities, Orcus/Tenebrous was viewed as completely invincible until they figured out how to counter and nullify the power of the Last Word based on its history and nature.) Immortality, regeneration, non-corporeality, abstract existence, and acausality make him extraordinarily difficult to defeat even temporarily Stamina: Infinite; does not require sleep or rest Range: Extended melee range, much further with magic, Multi-Universal with Astral Projection and Scrying Standard Equipment: Varies | Wand of Orcus (Causes instant death to most beings without huge magical enhancements, furthers his own magical powers) | The knowledge of the Last Word | The Last Word and the Wand of Orcus Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius, possesses an intellegence rating of 31, which is vastly above other demons such as Malcanthet. However, Orcus is incredibly insane, and devoted to ending life at all costs. Weaknesses: Unable to fully utilize the powers of the being it was created from | None notable | None notable | None notable | Without his former divinity, the Last Word will eventually destroy him | If the Last Word is nullified, he will return to his original level of power Key: Aspect | Out of the Abyss | In the Abyss '''| '''Lesser God | Tenebrous, with the Last Word | With the Last Word and Wand of Orcus Note: Orcus' divinity has been in flux for large parts of the franchises history. As of now he has lost his divinity and the powers that come from it. Gallery Orcus 1e.jpg|A very early depiction of Orcus from 1st edition. Tenebrous_Dead-Gods.jpg|Orcus after being reborn as the shadowy Tenebrous. Tenebrous Prime.jpg|Tenebrous after killing and replacing Primus. Orcus illusion.jpg|An illusion created by Tenebrous, depicting the destruction of Sigil and a massacre of the multiverse's most powerful beings. Orcus 3e.jpg|Orcus as he appears in 3rd edition. Orcus 4e.jpg|Orcus as he appears in 4th edition. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Antagonists Category:Death Users Category:Demons Category:Evil Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Ice Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Leaders Category:Electricity Users Category:Magic Users Category:Male Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Necromancers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Summoners Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Villains Category:Weather Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 6 Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Fear Users Category:Acid Users Category:Poison Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Wand Users Category:Pain Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Concept Users Category:Possession Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Probability Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Creation Users Category:Life Users Category:Holy Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Healers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Humans Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Crazy Characters Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Gods Category:Abstract Entities Category:Tier 8 Category:Wing Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Law Users Category:BFR Users Category:Memory Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Blood Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Earth Users Category:Power Modification Users Category:Biology Users Category:Animal Users Category:Sense Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Curse Users